Cuidando a mi enamorado
by Hinata-Uzumaki-chan
Summary: Una nueva etapa de romance está presente en Konoha y Sakura aún sigue esperando la llegada de su amor de la infancia, Sasuke. Pero la llegada de un pequeño problema a Konoha ¿cambiará el destino de ambos? Pesimo sumary, pero pasen y lean, no se arrepentirán... eso espero... SasuSaku. Este fic participa en el reto: "Niñeros por un día. Canon." Del foro: Legado ninja


" _ **CUIDANDO A MI ENAMORADO"**_

 **(** Como verán no soy muy buena para los títulos **)**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo sus personajes para cumplir con este reto.

 **Personajes:** SasuSaku / Leve NaruHina

 **Géneros:** Romance/Humor (y un poco de lime)

 **Palabras del fic:** más de 5200

 **Capítulos:** One-shot

 _ **Este fic participa en el reto: "Niñeros por un día. Canon" del foro Legado Ninja.**_

Esperando que lo disfruten en (hace mucho que no hacía esto, me pone nostálgica):

3…

2..

1.

* * *

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde el incidente con Toneri, en ese periodo de tiempo ocurrieron muchos cambios para los jóvenes ninjas de Konoha; principalmente, todos estaban encontrando el amor; varios de sus amigos estaban formalizando sus relaciones, y ella… ella aún lo seguía esperando.

Desde que Sasuke había comenzado su viaje de redención (hace ya mucho tiempo), habían sido contadas las ocasiones en las que pasaba por la aldea, así como también eran pocas las horas que permanecía en ella. Aún recordaba cuando se había despedido de ellos y como chocó sus dedos en su frente, diciéndo que se verían pronto.

Sakura no perdía la esperanza de que algún día regresara definitivamente. Lo que ella no sabía era que sus plegarías estaban por cumplirse…

Parecía que ese sería un día de lo más normal en Konoha, todo mundo reía y había mucha tranquilidad, a excepción de una pequeña sombra que cruzaba muy rápido por los callejones de la aldea, su objetivo, la torre Hokage…

En otro lado de la aldea se podía observar al héroe de la alianza shinobi caminando de la mano con la princesa byakugan.

 **-Gracias por la cita de hoy Hinata, me hace muy feliz verte después de la misión que tuve-**

 **-De…Descuida Na…Naruto-kun, yo ta…también tenía ganas de verte y salir contigo-** Le dijo Hinata, aún no se le podía quitar el nerviosismo cuando estaba con él. De pronto se vieron interrumpidos por una chica pelirrosa que traía varias bolsas con vegetales en ellas.

 **-Konnichiwa, Naruto Hinata-** Les saludó la ojijade, mientras estos respondían a su saludo.

- **Konnichiwa Sakura-chan-** Los dos le contestaron al mismo tiempo, lo que ocasionó que los tres rieran en conjunto.

" _Naruto y Hinata de verdad que son felices, se complementan muy bien el uno al otro, dentro de poco será su boda, y el sentimiento de soledad que alguna vez sintieron se desvanecerá por completo"_ Pensaba Sakura viendo a la pareja, después de tanto dolor y sufrimiento por fin podían ser felices el uno con el otro _"¿Podré tener la misma felicidad algún día con Sasuke-kun?"_ Se preguntaba a sí misma.

Los tres empezaron a platicar en el camino hasta que de repente Sakura se detuvo quedándose atrás. Naruto y Hinata voltearon a verla muy extrañados

 **-¿Te ocurre algo, Sakura-chan?-** Le preguntó Naruto a su compañera, de repente sintió una extraña sensación, pero decidió ignorarla esperando a que Sakura le respondiera.

 **-Tengo un extraño presentimiento, algo acaba de suceder… y tiene que ver con…-** Sakura se detuvo siendo interrumpida por un ave* en el cielo.

 **-Kakashi-sensei nos necesita, debe ser algo muy urgente, vamos Sakura-chan, Hinata-** Dijo Naruto tomando a Hinata de la mano mientras los tres se dirigían a la torre Hokage. Sakura estaba pensando en ese extraño presentimiento que tenía, solo deseaba que estuviera equivocada.

Cuando llegaron a la torre Hokage, Naruto abrió la puerta de manera ruidosa y sin pedir permiso (típico de él) mientras detrás de él entraban Hinata y Sakura.

 **-¿Qué ocurre Kakashi-sensei?-** Sakura fue la primera que habló temía que sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

Kakashi al ver la desesperación de sus alumnos para obtener respuestas, decidió ir directamente al grano **-Sakura, Naruto, les tengo noticias, una buena y una mala ¿Cuál prefi…?-** Fue interrumpido por los reproches de sus antiguos alumnos.

 **-¡NO ESTAMOS PARA UNO DE TUS JUEGOS! ¡SOLO VE AL GRANO DE UNA SOLA VEZ!-** Tanto Naruto como Sakura le reprocharon a su maestro el estar haciendo una broma en un momento como ese.

 **-La buena es que Sasuke está en la aldea-** Los tres ninjas se quedaron sorprendidos por la noticia y empezaron a sentirse felices, pero Sakura recordó que Kakashi había dicho que había una parte mala, así que decidió preguntarle eso.

 **-Y… ¿Cu…Cuál es la mala noticia, sensei?-** Kakashi decidió que era mejor que ellos mismos se enteraran del problema, y que todos pudieran descubrir cuál fue la causa principal y cómo solucionarla.

 **-Entra, Sasuke-** Después de que Kakashi habló, el aludido entró a la oficina de Kakashi, dejando a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo en un inmenso estado de shock…

 **-¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASÓ TEME?-** Naruto le preguntó-reclamó mientras señalaba a su amigo, estaba que no se la creía y pensaba que solo era una mala broma.

Y es que… ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando vez a tu mejor amigo-rival en miniatura? (se veía como de unos 5 años) y con la ropa que solía usar en su viaje, muy (DEMASIADO) grande para el chico Uchiha, quien por el tamaño de su vestimenta, la venía prácticamente arrastrando por el suelo. Alguien o algo lo había transformado en un mini-Sasuke.

 **-Deja de gritar, Dobe-** Le dijo Sasuke con su habitual tono frío y su cara seria, pero como era de esperarse, hablaba con la voz que tenía cuando era pequeño, y eso hizo que el detonante impactara contra el suelo, pues todos en la oficina del Hokage (Hasta Hinata) se morían de la risa al ver a Sasuke así.

 **-¡DETENGANSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!-** Les exigió Sasuke mientras se empezaba a sonrojar un poco.

 **-Eh, miren… ¡CHIBI-SASUKE SE ESTÁ SONROJANDO! ¡Y ES DEMACIADO LINDO!-** Naruto llamó la atención de todos y se dieron cuenta de que tenía razón, era algo muy lindo ver al antiguo Sasuke allí, todos pensaban eso mientras veían como Naruto le estiraba las mejillas a Sasuke y este no hacía nada para detenerlo, más bien, no podía hacerlo.

 **-Bien, ahora que terminaron de saludarse, tengo que preguntarte ¿Cómo terminaste así, Sasuke? Necesitamos todos los detalles que puedas-** Le preguntó el Hokage al pequeño Sasuke, este solo suspiró mientras recordaba lo que ocurrió.

 **-Fue hace poco, estaba en una aldea cerca de Kumogakure, en esa aldea escuché a unos aldeanos hablar acerca de un lugar llamado "seishun no izumi", decidí ignorarlos y continúe con mi camino, cuando llegué cerca de un bosque escuché una cascada así que decidí tomar un baño después me fui a dormir y cuando desperté ya estaba así, fui a preguntarle a uno de los aldeanos que estaba cerca y aunque al principio no me quiso creer, después lo convencí de que me había afectado, me dijo que el efecto era permanente…-** Sasuke interrumpió su historia al ver que Naruto se empezaba a burlar.

 **-¿No me digas que te volviste un niño solo por eso? Tú… el "Gran Sasuke Uchiha" fue convertido en un chibi-teme solo por darse un baño-** Naruto no se aguantaba la risa, no era muy común ver al orgulloso Uchiha de esa forma, así que debía aprovechar todo lo que fuera para burlarse de él.

 **-¡CÁLLATE DOBE!-**

 **-Sasuke ¿Esa es la razón por la que viniste a la aldea?-** Kakashi interrumpió la pelea de Naruto y Sasuke pues sabía que había algo más.

 **-Después de un tiempo de haberme vuelto más pequeño, me di cuenta de que mi chakra estaba cambiando, y sentía también otro tipo de chakra en mi organismo, tal vez se trate de un jutsu o alguna clase de veneno, por eso…-** Sasuke fue interrumpido por Kakashi.

 **-El ninjutusu médico tal vez puede regresarte a la normalidad ¿o me equivoco?-**

 **-No te equivocas, si esto es un jutsu, la única que puede cambiarme es Sakura, no hay duda de ello -**

 **-Ya veo… Así que, Sakura… ¿Aceptas esta misión?-** Habló de nuevo Kakashi, debían resolver lo más pronto posible este problema.

 **-Ha… Hai Kakashi-sensei-** Sakura aún seguía reflexionando todo lo anterior, tal vez si era posible que el ninjutsu médico resolviera el problema, pero debía hacer estudios más a fondo.

 **-De acuerdo, desde ahora Sakura se encargará de cuidar a Sasuke y vivirán juntos hasta que Sasuke regrese a la normalidad ¿Entendido?-**

 **-¿N…Na…Nani? Nunca dijo que tenía que cuidarlo-** Sakura le preguntaba a su ex-sensei **-se supone que solo debía regresarlo a la normalidad-**

 **-¿Por qué debe cuidarme si yo puedo hacerlo solo?-** Sasuke también estaba intrigado ante eso, así que solo solicitó que le respondieran su pregunta.

 **-Según lo que nos contaste, y al ver como no te defendiste de Naruto hace rato, puedo ver que no eres capaz de realizar algunas o todas tus técnicas y tu fuerza ya no es como antes, prácticamente eres un niño de 5 años pero con la ventaja de que aún conservas tus recuerdos; por eso lo más conveniente es que Sakura deba cuidarte-** Le explicó Kakashi a ambos ninjas, pero estos aún estaban en contra.

 **-Pero en ese caso… ¿Por qué no mejor lo cuida Naruto?-** Sakura buscaba salirse de ese problema, no le molestaría cuidar de un niño pequeño, pero estaban hablando de Sasuke; la idea no le desagradaba en absoluto, pero simplemente se negaba, la razón, ella misma la desconocía.

 **-Sakura… ¿De verdad crees que esos dos van a sobrevivir si duermen en el mismo lugar? Se mataran el uno al otro apenas lleguen; a parte, Naruto ahora necesita más privacidad que nunca, puesto que se acerca su boda con Hinata-** Ante este último comentario Hinata se puso demasiado roja, mientras que Naruto no comprendía a que se refería.

 **-¿Privacidad? No entiendo lo que tratas de decirme Kakashi-sensei, ¿Por qué necesitaría privacidad aho…?-** Hasta que cayó en cuenta del doble sentido de aquel comentario **-¿Eh? E…Espera Kakashi-sensei, Hinata y yo… no… bueno… si… pero… no… ella y yo… ¿Nani? ¡Hinata!-** Fue interrumpido cuando su novia no pudo más y colapsó, gracias a sus reflejos pudo alcanzarla antes de que cayera al piso.

Después se formó todo un alboroto

Al final, Sasuke y Sakura terminaron aceptando vivir juntos hasta que Sasuke volviera a la normalidad.

Cuando salieron del despacho del Hokage, Naruto (con Hinata en brazos aun desmayada) iba a despedirse de Sakura y del chibi-teme.

 **-¿Seguros que estarán bien? ¿Cómo le harán para que alguien no reconozca al teme?-** Preguntó Naruto algo preocupado, seguramente con el orgullo de su amigo, no iba a querer que nadie se enterara de su situación actual.

 **-Hmp, y ¿Cómo crees que pasé inadvertido cuando llegué a la aldea?-** Le comentó de forma orgullosa el Uchiha. Según su versión, nadie hubiera sido capaz de descubrirlo.

Pero…

Realidad FLASHBACK

Sasuke iba corriendo, tratando de llegar con Kakashi, pensaba que nadie lo había descubierto hasta ahora, sin embargo…

 **-Mira ese niño, es muy lindo ¿no lo crees?-** Conversaban dos mujeres mientras veían al pequeño Sasuke correr.

 **-Vaya que si es muy lindo ¿Estará jugando a los ninjas?-**

 **-Supongo que sí, después de todo está vestido como el joven Sasuke, seguro que es fan de él-**

Mientras otras mujeres hablaban del pequeño niño que iba corriendo muy veloz…

 **-¡Miren que niño tan lindo!-**

 **-¿Dónde creen que estará su mamá?-**

 **-Seguramente solo está jugando y su casa está cerca…-**

Y así fueron algunos de los comentarios que muchos decían sobre el pequeño niño, que para nada pasó inadvertido…

FIN FLASHBACK REAL…

Después de hablar cada uno se fue a su respectivo hogar, Sakura y Sasuke decidieron que pasarían por algún callejón para que la gente no pudiera reconocer a Sasuke; al cabo de un rato, llegaron al departamento de Sakura, ella se había mudado hace ya bastante tiempo de la casa de sus padres, fue después de que se dedicó completamente al hospital de la aldea, y también de su otro proyecto.

Sasuke al entrar a la casa de la pelirrosada tuvo una sensación muy cálida, era realmente acogedora la casa de Sakura, aunque mientras recorría el pasillo se dio cuenta del descuido de algunas habitaciones, recordaba que había visto a Sakura con unas cuantas ojeras, dentro de sí estaba preocupado, ya que también veía a Sakura un poco más delgada; en cuanto tuviera oportunidad hablaría con ella.

Sakura lo condujo por su departamento mostrándole las habitaciones, se sonrojó cuando vio que algunas estaban demasiado desordenadas, el hospital la estaba consumiendo entera. Le mostró donde estaría la habitación del pequeño, en realidad era una de las dos habitaciones para huéspedes que tenía por si alguien se llegaba a quedar con ella.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que había otra habitación sellada, le ganó la curiosidad y le preguntó a Sakura.

 **-Sakura…-**

 **-¿Qué ocurre Sasuke-kun?-** Sakura le respondió dulcemente con una sonrisa, lo cual hizo que Sasuke se sonrojara un poco, durante su viaje no había dejado de pensar en ella, extrañaba verla sonreír, al principio se regañaba a sí mismo por pensar en ello, pero con el tiempo fue aceptando que Sakura era más importante para el de lo que pensaba. Cuando pensaba en todo ello, recordó la pregunta que quería hacerle.

 **-¿Por qué esa habitación está sellada?-** Sasuke señaló la habitación, y Sakura se sonrojó al recordar la "habitación prohibida".

Esa era otra de las recamaras para huéspedes, la primera en usarla fue Hinata un día que ella y Naruto se quedaron a dormir, pero como apenas iniciaban su relación decidieron dormir en habitaciones separadas, la segunda (y la última) vez que fue usada había sido por Ino durante una noche de chicas donde esta se embriagó; entre Hinata, Ten Ten, Karui, Temari y ella, la llevaron a rastras hasta la casa de la ojijade, la condujeron a la recamara y las demás chicas se retiraron pues sus parejas fueron a recogerlas, todos menos Sai, durante la noche escuchó sonidos raros y se dio cuenta de que Sai había llegado y estaba con la rubia, desde ese día quedó traumada y esa habitación no volvió a ser usada.

 **-Eh… Eh… E…E…Es…Esa… ha… ha…habi…habitación-** Sakura tartamudeaba como la mismisima Hinata Hyuga, ¿Cómo le explicaría a un niño de 5 años que una "cerda" (a palabras de Sakura refiriéndose a ya saben quién) quería procrear en esa habitación? (Sasuke ya tenía 19 años, pero aun así la hacía sentir incomoda) **–En esa habitación tengo documentos, acerca de la clínica en la que estoy trabajando-** Sakura mintió, de hecho esos documentos estaban en el hospital y algunos en su habitación, pero querría olvidar todo respecto a esa habitación, si fuera posible, ya la hubiera destruido, pero le hubiera ocasionado más problemas de los que ya tenía. Sasuke se había dado cuenta que había mentido, pero no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto y no preguntó más

 **-Aquí está tu habitación Sasuke-kun, acomódate lo mejor que puedas, yo iré a preparar la cena, te avisaré cuando esté lista-** Y así Sakura se retiró dejando a Sasuke solo, era una habitación sencilla, una cama individual, una cómoda de tamaño regular, un armario bastante grande y una televisión sobre un pequeño mueble de roble.

Sasuke se tiró sobre la cama y pensó en todo lo que le había pasado en ese tiempo, debía volver a la normalidad lo más rápido posible y seguir con su viaje, aún le quedaba bastante tiempo para poder pagar por todos los pecados que cometió en el pasado; aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, en lo que pensaba ahora era que tal vez podría tener un tiempo para poder convivir con la pelirrosa, después de todo hace poco pensó en la posibilidad de poder quedarse finalmente junto a ella.

Sakura siempre le había brindado cierta calidez que desde hace mucho no sentía, desde su niñez le profesó aquel amor que no desaparecía con el pasar de los años, aquella vez que dejó la aldea, ella le ofreció ser la familia que tanto necesitaba, incluso le había dicho que la dejara ir con él, pero según el Sasuke de ese entonces, cargaría con el peso de su venganza solo.

Siempre pensando en su estúpida venganza, y olvidándose de aquellos que le ofrecían algo más que la satisfacción de cumplir su objetivo. Estuvo equivocado durante mucho tiempo, y tal vez esa era la ocasión para emendar sus errores. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar la puerta abriéndose dejando ver una figura delgada con cabellera rosa.

 **-¿Te ocurre algo Sasuke-kun?-** Sakura le habló al pequeño azabache, llevaba un mandil de cocina con pequeños bordados de cerezos en algunas partes. Desde hace rato que Sakura lo estaba llamando pero él estaba tan absorto en sus pensamiento que no la escuchaba.

 **-¿Eh?... Ah no, no es nada, ¿necesitas algo?-** Sasuke aún seguía un poco ido, Sakura se preocupó un poco.

 **-Desde hace un rato te estaba hablando por que la cena ya estaba lista, pero como no me contestabas decidí venir por si te ocurría algo, ¿Estás bien? Te veo un poco triste- ¿** De verdad Sakura lo quería tanto? Se preguntaba Sasuke, seguramente muchos no hubieran deseado cuidarlo, pero Sakura demostraba que de verdad estaba preocupada por él. Lo cuidaba como si fuera su propio hijo, ese pensamiento le entristeció y le alegró al mismo tiempo… _Hijos…_ Seguramente Sakura sería una excelente madre, pues siempre se preocuparía y velaría por ellos, eso hizo sentir a Sasuke muy feliz. Pero antes de que Sakura se preocupara de nuevo, él le respondió que ahora mismo iba al comedor.

Al intentar bajar de la cama pisó su grandísimo poncho, que lo hizo estamparse contra el suelo, Sakura al escuchar el golpe fue rápido hacia él, y lo empezó a revisar, por suerte fue solo un pequeño golpe, dentro de poco el dolor bajaría y estaría bien.

 **-Creo que esa ropa te queda demasiado grande, mmm…-** Sakura se quedó pensando en poder conseguirle ropa más adecuada a su talla, hasta que lo recordó- **Creo que podré prestarte uno, de todas formas planeaba comprar más el día de mañana, adelántate Sasuke-kun-** Y sin decir más, Sakura se retiró dejando al pequeño solo, este se extrañó por lo que dijo Sakura, así que mejor la obedeció y se adelantó al comedor. Poco después ella llegó y cenaron, cuando terminaron le dijo que después tomara un baño y se probara la ropa que había sobre su cama.

Sasuke extrañado de que Sakura tuviera ropa tan pequeña, le preguntó por qué la tenía.

 **-Pues… pienso donarla a los niños de la clínica-** Dijo Sakura mientras su vista se tornaba algo feliz y triste a la vez, esto no pasó desapercibido por Sasuke.

 **-¿Cuál clínica?-** Le preguntó, y Sakura pareció recordar algo, tal vez Sasuke aún no se enteraba de su proyecto.

 **-Creo que aún no te lo había dicho, estoy trabajando en la construcción de una clínica para tratar con aquellos niños que sufrieron durante la guerra*-** Dijo Sakura muy orgullosa de su proyecto, Sasuke de verdad que admiraba esa parte tan empática de ella, siempre preocupándose por los demás antes que en ella. Realizando un gesto tan noble por aquellos niños que perdieron a sus padres en combate, Sasuke solo sonrió al ver el gran ángel que se encontraba dentro de Sakura. Luego se dio cuenta de que por eso mismo se veía tan mal (refiriéndose a su salud) y se preocupó por ella.

 **-¿Es por eso que no estas comiendo ni durmiendo bien?-** Preguntó Sasuke tan directamente como él lo hacía, no deseaba que ella se enfermara o algo peor. Sakura se sintió conmovida por la preocupación del Uchiha, sonrió mientras se levantaba y se ponía a la altura de Sasuke. Acercó su mano a su pequeña frente y golpeó esta con la delicadeza que el mismo Sasuke cuando se despidió de ella.

 **-No te preocupes, esto solo será temporal. Por ahora solo debemos concentrarnos en que regreses a la normalidad ¿de acuerdo?-** Dijo mientras le sonreía con ternura, se levantó y recogió los platos.

 **-P…Pero… tu…-** No pudo terminar pues fue interrumpido por Sakura.

 **-El baño ya está listo… ve, recuerda que tienes que descansar, acabas de regresar de un largo viaje-** Sakura continuaba con su tarea mientras Sasuke se iba al baño. Unos minutos después Sakura escuchó unos pequeños gritos, sabía de quien provenían y corrió hasta que llegó al lugar donde se escuchaban, al abrir la puerta grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Sasuke mandaba mil y un maldiciones porque no podía entrar en la bañera. Sakura solo suspiró y lo ayudó, claro este se opuso y empezaron a discutir, finalmente Sasuke terminó perdiendo y fue ayudado por Sakura.

Después de tan vergonzoso baño, Sasuke se dirigió a su recamara y encontró la ropa que Sakura le había dejado, se puso una pijama azul eléctrico y se metió en la cama. Poco después Sakura, quién salió también de tomar un baño, aún en bata entró a la recamara del pequeño Uchiha, le preguntó si necesitaba algo y su respuesta fue que no. Sakura le deseó buenas noches mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y salía apagando la luz de la habitación.

Ambos estaban en sus respectivas camas, cada uno pensando en lo mismo pero de diferente manera. Seguramente sería bastante tiempo el que permanecería así, pero en vez de estar preocupados o molestos, ambos estaban felices, podrían convivir y salir adelante.

Pasaron dos semanas desde que Sasuke había regresado como un niño y Sakura aún seguía pensando en la posible solución al "pequeño" problema. Naruto y Hinata los habían visitado en varias ocasiones jugaban con Sasuke y a veces se quedaban a comer con ellos. Sakura ahora se veía un poco mejor, ya que estaba siendo apoyada por Ino aligerándole la carga.

Sasuke no salía, pues no quería que nadie se enterara de la situación en la que estaba, esperaba que pudiera volver a ser grande con la ayuda de Sakura, pero a pesar de ello, de verdad que aprovechaba cada oportunidad de estar con ella. Con el tiempo descubrió que aquello que le hacía sentir Sakura, se estaba convirtiendo en amor, y no le molestaba, todo lo contrario, por una parte no deseaba regresar a la normalidad para poder segur a su lado, pero sabía que si se quedaba así no podría estar junto a Sakura, ya que ella empezaría a verlo como un auténtico niño, o peor… como a su propio hijo. Pero mejor decidió que aprovecharía lo más que pudiera, ya vería con el tiempo.

Ese día Sakura llegó más temprano de lo usual, estaba que irradiaba alegría, pero a la vez estaba un poco triste pues su "aventura" junto al pequeño Uchiha pronto se acabaría.

Así es, finalmente había hallado la forma para regresarlo a la normalidad y este continuar con su viaje, una parte de ella le decía que no le dijera y tenerlo con ella un poco más de tiempo, pero sabía que era incorrecto, así que decidió decirle, buscaba a Sasuke por todos lados.

Finalmente lo halló en su recamara, se había quedado dormido mientras leía unos pergaminos de jutsus, decidió mejor dejarlo dormir, ya se lo diría en la noche.

Ya en la noche cuando despertó, le comentó que había hallado la solución, solo debía retirar todo el chacra que le impedía volver a la normalidad, era una especie de veneno que también le impedía poder manejar su propio chacra. Al principio Sasuke se alegró, pero después recordó que cuando regresara a la normalidad regresaría a su viaje. No quería irse ya que le gustaba la forma en como Sakura lo trataba y lo cuidaba, pero si sabía que debía regresar a la normalidad. Sakura le comentó que realizaría todo el proceso al día siguiente para que así ambos pudieran descansar.

Durante la noche ninguno pudo dormir bien, ambos disfrutaban estar juntos desde que había ocurrido el accidente, y querían seguir así…

" _Será lo mejor…"_ Ambos pensaron, y así finalmente pudieron conciliar el sueño, les esperaba un muy largo día.

Naruto y Hinata fueron temprano ese día, Sakura les había avisado y querían ver por última vez al pequeño Sasuke.

 **-Qué lástima que regreses a la normalidad, así eres mucho más agradable chibi-teme-** Le dijo Naruto mientras sus ojos formaban unas cascadas producidas por sus lágrimas.

 **-Cuando regrese a la normalidad, me las vas a pagar dobe-** Le dijo Sasuke mientras una vena resaltaba de su frente, Sakura solo veía con una gotita en la nuca a sus dos compañeros, todos extrañarían ver a Sasuke de esa forma, sobretodo ella. Hinata observaba a su amiga y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, ella siempre supo del gran amor que le profesaba al joven Uchiha, y esta vez le tocaba a ella ayudarle.

 **-Deberías decirle…-** Le dijo Hinata discretamente para que ninguno de los chicos las escucharan.

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-** Sakura estaba un poco confundida por lo que trataba de decirle Hinata.

 **-Deberías decirle lo que sientes antes de que se vaya, puede que se quede si se lo pides-** Le dijo Hinata segura de sus palabras, después de decirle esto Hinata se dirigió a Naruto, quien entendió lo que trataba de decirle su prometida, y ambos se despidieron para dejar solos a sus amigos.

Ambos se miraron y se dieron cuenta de que ya había llegado la hora, decidieron que sería en el mismo departamento, ya que siempre procuraron que la situación de Sasuke fuera secreta. Después de que Sakura terminó de extraer todo el chacra del cuerpo de Sasuke, este se quedó dormido, aún seguía teniendo la forma de un niño, pero Sakura sabía que si descansaba los suficiente, regresaría a su edad normal.

Decidió dejarlo, mientras preparaba la cena, quizás la última que compartirían antes de que se fuera, por eso quiso que fuera muy especial. Preparó **Omusubi con okaka*** y se esforzó al máximo para que quedara perfecto y preparó también un poco de ensalada de tomates.

Después de un tiempo el ambiente se sentía un poco diferente, corrió hacia la habitación y cuando vio a Sasuke empezó a llorar.

Allí se encontraba Sasuke sentado en la cama con viendo sus manos, había regresado a ser el Sasuke de antes, no pudo más de la emoción y corrió para abrazarlo. Sasuke se sorprendió por la acción de Sakura y correspondió su abrazo mientras le susurraba: _"Gracias, Sakura"_ igual que cuando eran adolescentes, solo que esta vez no se iría para siempre.

De repente el momento se acabó cuando Sakura recordó que Sasuke seguramente estaría desnudo se retiró inmediatamente y alcanzó a decirle que se cambiara y después fuera a comer. Después de eso Sakura se fue corriendo, mientras Sasuke sonreía, era divertido ver a Sakura sonrojarse por él. Se levantó y se cambió, por suerte aún tenía su ropa de su viaje, Sakura la había lavado y tenía un poco de su aroma, después de pensar en ello, se encaminó al comedor donde le esperaba una gran sorpresa.

Vio a Sakura sentada en una de las sillas, mientras frente a ella estaba su platillo favorito, de verdad que se había esforzado (sabía que Sakura tal vez no fuera la mejor cocinera del mundo, pero había puesto todo su empeño ya que ambos sabían que era la última cena que seguramente compartirían.

Sasuke se sentó con Sakura, ambos dieron las gracias y empezaron a comer. Mientras lo hacían platicaban de todo lo que habían pasado durante esas dos semanas. Cuando terminaron, salieron a ver las estrellas, ya era de noche y ambos se fueron a dormir.

Ninguno podía dormir otra vez, estaban tristes y no podían arreglarlo, su aventura había terminado y al día siguiente tal vez Sasuke se iría otra vez. Tal vez debió seguir el consejo de Hinata y pedirle que no se fuera, pero le dio miedo, miedo a que la rechazara otra vez. Las cosas pasaban por una razón, y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo… sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando sintió una presencia que se acercaba a ella, cuando menos se dio cuenta, Sasuke ya se encontraba sobre ella.

 **-¿Sasuke-kun…?-** Le preguntó Sakura, pero Sasuke la interrumpió colocándole un dedo sobre sus labios.

 **-Gracias Sakura…-** Le dijo Sasuke, parecía notar una pequeña sonrisa en el pelinegro pero por la falta de luz, esta no se podía vislumbrar.

 **-No tiene que agradecerme Sasuke-kun, era mi deber regresarte a la normalidad después de to…-** Sakura fue callada cuando los labios de Sasuke so posaron sobre los de ella.

 **-No me refiero a eso…-** Le dijo Sasuke apenas se separaron, Sakura estaba sonrojada pues no se esperaba que Sasuke la hubiera besado, sentía un mar de emociones en ese momento.

 **-¿Qué tratas de de…?-** Sasuke volvió a besarla mientras ambos cerraban los ojos. Cuando terminaron Sasuke retornó la palabra de nuevo.

 **-Muchas gracias por ofrecerme tu amor, a pesar de tantos errores que cometí en el pasado tu seguías creyendo en mí, incluso ahora que te he dejado de nuevo por este viaje, sigues amándome… Gracias… Sakura-** Le dijo Sasuke, esta vez se notaba más la sonrisa en su rostro. Sakura solo pudo atinar a llorar de alegría, ¿Sasuke estaba correspondiendo sus sentimientos? Si lo estaba haciendo. Después de esperarlo y amarlo durante toda su vida, sus sentimientos finalmente eran correspondidos, pero… él se iría de nuevo, su viaje seguramente duraría para siempre y ¿ella lo seguiría esperando?; Claro que sí, ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque lo amaba.

 **-Sakura… Mañana volveré a mi viaje-** Sakura lo sabía, aún debía continuar viajando hasta que supiera que sus pecados habían sido perdonados, pero no esperó a lo que le dijo después… **-Por favor… Solo… Solo espérame un poco más-**

 **-Sasuke-kun…-** Le dijo Sakura sorprendida, claro que ella lo esperaría para siempre.

 **-Por eso… Hoy déjame demostrarte lo que siento por ti… Sakura-** Y así volvieron a fundirse en un dulce beso que con el tiempo fue volviéndose más apasionado, se separaron cuando el oxígeno les hizo falta. Y de nuevo volvieron a besarse.

Con el tiempo su ropa fue desapareciendo, mientras ambos se demostraban cuanto se amaban, las caricias y los besos aumentaban antes de que ambos se volvieran uno solo, no eran simples deseo, era lo que se llamaba: _"Hacer el amor"._

La noche fue desapareciendo habiendo sido testigo del amor que aquellos jóvenes se profesaron. Cuando Sakura despertó buscó a Sasuke pero no lo encontró, cuando vio el lado de la cama donde Sasuke se había dormido encontró una rosa junto con una pequeña nota, la nota simplemente decía: _"Espérame un poco más, pronto volveremos a estar juntos..."._

Sakura sonrió para sí, ahora podía ver su futuro, y en él estaba Sasuke…

Mientras tanto, se podía observar a un joven que salía de Konoha, se volteó a esta y sonrió, ahora tenía un hogar al cual regresar, y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

En otro lado de la aldea, más específicamente en la torre del Hokage, se observaban tres figuras (un hombre de cabello plateado y un joven rubio acompañado por su novia de ojos de luna) ver hacía las puertas de la aldea.

 **-Finalmente esos dos se animaron a confesar lo que sentían-** Dijo el Hokage de la aldea mirando a su alumno, quien a su vez sonreía de oreja a oreja.

 **-Fue una buena idea transformar al teme para que volviera a la aldea, Kakashi-sensei-** Decía Naruto mirando a su ex-maestro.

 **-Fue una buena oportunidad que hayas ido a Kumogakure en esa misión, por suerte nos enteramos que Sasuke estaba cerca-** Decía Kakashi recordando el cómo habían planeado reunir a sus dos ex-alumnos después de tanto tiempo.

 **-Me alegra que Sakura-chan y Uchiha-san finalmente estén juntos-** Decía Hinata con una sonrisa en el rostro, finalmente su amiga podría ser feliz con Sasuke.

 **-Solo esperemos que el teme no se tarde mucho y regrese para nuestra boda-** Decía Naruto mientras miraba a Hinata y esta le mostraba una sonrisa con su rostro sonrojado.

¿Quién diría que transformar a Sasuke en un niño y que Sakura lo cuidara lograría unirlos finalmente?

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Merece review?

De verdad que me costó mucho trabajo hacer este fic, es el primer reto en el que participo. A mí me gustó el resultado. Tal vez en algunas partes haya sido muy (en extremo) romántico, pero saben que así soy yo, una amante del drama y del romance.

También decidí incluir un poco de comedia, no soy muy buena para escribir situaciones cómicas pero al menos hice el intento.

Intenté hacer un poco de lemmon, pero no soy para nada buena en eso, así que fue solo un poco de lime, espero no haberlos decepcionado.

1er*: Recordé que en un capitulo (de la primera temporada de Naruto) Sasuke fue llamado por Kakashi a través de un ave, quise dejar esto, para ver si alguien lo recordaba. Fue un poco antes de la primera batalla de Sasuke contra Itachi.

2do*: Según el "Sakura Hiden" Después de la guerra, Sakura estaba trabajando en construir una clínica para tratar a aquellos niños que perdieron a sus padres durante el transcurso de la misma, para aquellos niños que habían resultados heridos al igual que para los que sufrieron traumas psicológicos.

3ro*: El Omusubi con Okaka es el platillo favorito de Sasuke. Se prepara cocinando el arroz así como si se fuera a hacer un onigiri, pero es sazonado con sal con un relleno de pescado ahumado (información sacada de la revista: _Conexión MANGA_ ) a Sasuke le gusta acompañarlo con ensalada de tomates (claro que no podían faltar los tomates, son como el ramen de Sasuke).

Espero que les haya gustado este fic y que les haya producido un sentimiento agradable.

Recuerden que nos veremos en algún otro fic.

Se despide su amiga

Hinata-Uzumaki-chan

Nos leemos luego…

Byenara!


End file.
